Gedatsu
| jva=Masaya Takatsuka| eva= | }} Sky Boss Gedatsu (空番長ゲダツ, Sora Banchō Gedatsu), the third priest, punishes criminals with the Ordeal of Swamp. Appearance Gedatsu is a tall, dark-skinned man. He has a particular hairstyle, with rasta-styled tufts pointing upwards. On his back there are the standard wings of the Skypiea people. He wears a purple jacket with matching pants, gloves and shoes (which have Milky Dials installed in them, allowing the priest to fly). He sports a large, white tissue belt around his waist, with a red circle in his centre, resembling the Japanese flag. Under his jacket, he wears a pink shirt, and has a tie-like scarf around his neck. Personality Gedatsu is one of the oddest characters in the series, as he has many strange habits, none of which he is aware of. He needs to be corrected in every single instance, whereupon he will frown and cry, "How careless!" or "Hey!" (In the manga, he will have a look of pure shock). His mannerisms are in contrast with his extremely imposing appearance. These habits include: *Rolling his eyes into the back of his head, rendering him unable to see. *Trying to speak with his lower lip stuck in his mouth *Temporarily forgetting to breathe *Incorrectly crossing his arms (he doesn't have them meet), making them constantly rub against each other. *When explaining his abilities (or even about himself), he only thinks about them and forgets to actually talk. *Accidentally aiming his attack at an ally instead of his enemy. *Entering a house through the window instead of the door *Crouching beside a drum that he's supposed to be currently bathing in to heat it when someone was doing that for him. *Forgetting to blink. *Digging while standing on a wall instead of the ground. *Sticking some food into his ear instead of his mouth. *Facing the wrong way from everyone else. Despite his strange habits, he is still very serious, ruthless and confident. He also didn't seem to mind if his men are killed, even by him and considers being saved by the enemy as a shame. Relationships He didn't have a good friendship with Shura and Ohm; it is unknown how he treated Satori. Abilities and Powers Gedatsu uses Dials hidden on his body to aid him in fighting his opponent in the Ordeal of Swamp. He also has Milky Dials in his shoes that allow him to fly. His ordeal overall has a 50% chance of survival, due to his incompetence (otherwise, the chance of survival would be 5%). Mantra Gedatsu has the ability known as Kenbunshoku Haki, but in the sky islands, it's known as "Mantra". With Mantra, he can predict what his enemies are planning before they do it, and can act accordingly. Attacks * Swamp Cloud Burger (沼雲バーガー, Numagumo Bāgā): Using two special Dials hidden in his sleeves, Gedatsu creates a big blob of swamp cloud and throws it at his opponent trying to capture them inside. If the cloud hits the head of his opponent he wouldn't be able to breathe as it has the properties of a swamp and the density of a cloud. * Jet Punch (ジェットパンチ, Jetto Panchi): Gedatsu activates one of the extinct Jet Dial on his elbows to throw a punch so fast that he disappears. He dislikes using this technique however because activating the Jet Dial tears his clothing. This punch is very powerful, even when Chopper used his Guard Point he was still hurt by this technique. History Gedatsu was first seen when he met up with the other priests. Later on, after the start of the survival game, he confronted Chopper, though he was unable to see due to having his eyes rolled up into his head. Gedatsu, however, believed that Chopper could turn invisible. When he tried to announce that he was one of the priests, he did not speak loudly enough to be audible. This resulted in Chopper thinking that he was an idiot. While he was explaining how he had planted Swamp-cloud traps in his territory, he ended up almost sinking into one of them and, much to Chopper's amazement, flew out using a milky dial. Shortly after that, Gedatsu sent a 'Swamp cloud burger' towards his ally demonstrating to Chopper how this technique made it impossible for the victim to escape once hit, as the more the victim moves, the deeper into the cloud they go. When Gedatsu tried to do the same to Chopper, Chopper ran away and then tried to save a sheep from dying within the swamp cloud. Gedatsu, angered the sheep by making jokes about its situation, resulting in the sheep attempting to fight alongside Chopper. However, before the sheep could even attack, Gedatsu sent it flying using his Jet Dial enhanced punch, which shockd Chopper enough to run away. Chopper stopped when he realized that he might fall into a swamp cloud and decided to eat a "Rumble Ball" and to jump away instead. Gedatsu soon caught up and attacked but Chopper was able to defend himself better with is extra transformations. When he was analysing the Priests weak point using "Brain Point", Gedatsu injured Chopper heavily but Chopper still managed to discover Gedatsu's weak point, the dials on his feet. Chopper managed to get one of Gedatsu's dials off. As Gedatsu did not notice that one of his shoes had been taken away he could not control his speed in the air and flew without orientation. Chopper used this opening to hit him with his strongest attack grounding Gedatsu. To Chopper's fortune he landed in one of his own swamp-traps. After that he falls from the sky falling in a land with holes then he meets Goro, later through a series of accidents and coincidences, he ends up helping Goro, Kohza's uncle, start a hot springs resort on an island later linked by a tunnel to Arabasta. He ended up working as a clerk there, much to his (eventual) shock. Due to this lucky incident, Gedatsu was the only priest not banished to a desert cloud after Enel's defeat. Major Battles *Gedatsu vs. Chopper *Gedatsu vs. Dirt Boss *Gedatsu vs. Forest Boss Translation and Dub Issues "Gedatsu" (解脱) is the Japanese word for Moksha, which in Hindu and Buddhist tradition is the liberation of the soul. Gedatsu's name was romanized as Gedatz in the 4Kids dubbed games One Piece: Grand Adventure and One Piece: Pirates Carnival for certain reasons. The broadcast versions of the FUNimation adaption also call Gedatsu as Gedatz, along with other 4Kids terms and names, in order to not cause a confusion for viewers. In the Viz Manga and uncut FUNimation dub however, Gedatsu's name remains the same. Though he has a rate of survival of 50%, in games like One Piece Grand Adventure he is more powerful and useful than the other priests. Trivia *In the 4th Japanese Fan Poll, Gedatsu is ranked the 88th most popular character in One Piece.Poll Results: One Piece Manga - Vol.43 Page 218, Results 31-50 References Site Navigation Category: Male Category:Skypiea Saga Villains Category:Bilkans Category:Skypiea Characters Category:Mantra users Category:Haki users